pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Mammal Story
Woody - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Buzz Lightyear - Sid (Ice Age) * Mr. Potato Head - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Slinky Dog - Bambi (Bambi) * Rex - Luigi (Super Mario World) * Hamm - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Bo Peep - Terk (Tarzan) * Sarge - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Sarge's Soliders - The Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Andy Davis - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Andy's Mom - Megara (Hercules) * Baby Molly - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) * RC - Spike (Rugrats) * Lenny - Alex (Madagascar) * Mr. Shark - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Snake - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Robot - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Etch - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Mr. Spell - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Rocky Gibraltar - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Troll Dolls - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi 2) * Sid Phillips - Soulja Boy (Soulja Boy) * Scud - Mr Twitchs (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue) * Combat Carl - Thumper (Bambi) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Cars Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Hannah Phillips - Lizzy (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Kala (Tarzan)/Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Face - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Legs - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Hand-in-the-Box - T.W. (Cats Don't Dance) * Roller Bob - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Frog - Farley Wink (Cats Don't Dance) * Jingle Joe - Tantor (Tarzan) * Ducky - Yoshi (Super Mario World) * Rockmobile - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Walking Car - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Burned Rag Doll - Pain (Hercules) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) * Yellow Soldiers Toys - Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear * Sally Doll - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) Scenes: * Mammal Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") * Mammal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Mammal Story part 3 - "I Wanna Be Like You" * Mammal Story part 4 - Sid the Space Ranger * Mammal Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * Mammal Story part 6 - Louis and Sid Fight/Sid (Soulja Boy) * Mammal Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Mowgli) Pick? * Mammal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Mammal Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * Mammal Story part 10 - Sid Meet the Cars * Mammal Story part 11 - At Sid's (Soulja Boy's) House * Mammal Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Soulja Boy) * Mammal Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Mammal Story part 14 - Sid's Paw Bandage * Mammal Story part 15 - Sid's (Soulja Boy's) Window to Andy's (Mowgli's) Window * Mammal Story part 16 - The Big One * Mammal Story part 17 - Sid I Can't Do This Without You' * Mammal Story part 18 - Louis Ask For Help * Mammal Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Mammal Story part 20 - A Chase * Mammal Story part 21 - Rocket Power * Mammal Story part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Mowgli's) House * Mammal Story part 23 - End Credits Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Toy Story Movies